Because I Love You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: "Aku membunuhnya karena aku mencintainya."  Kisah cinta antara dua manusia yang tidak bisa bersama, special fic for cakeberry.  Warning: Chara Death.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Because I Love You

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Rated: T

Pair: L x Light

Warning: AU, OOC, Shou-ai, Chara Death

A/N: Ini adalah fic oneshoot yang kubikin atas request dari Ryuuzaki Toph a.k.a Cakeberry.

Semoga kau suka, Toph-san.

And happy reading minna...^^

* * *

**Because I Love You**

**

* * *

**

Sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan baju putih dan celana jeans sedang duduk di ruangannya sambil memakan _cake _dengan nikmatnya. Dengan waktu yang terbilang singkat dia sudah menghabiskan banyak _cake. _Sungguh pecinta makanan manis yang hebat.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, rambut coklat milik orang itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dia sudah berada di belakang kursi yang diduduki pemuda itu.

"Hai, L." sapa orang itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam, yang bernama L menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang memanggilnya. Mata hitamnya menatap mata coklat milik pemuda itu dalam diam. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera mendekat ke arah L.

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Light-kun." jawab L.

Pemuda itu, Light segera menghela nafas dan dia hanya memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Orang pasti akan berfikiran negatif mengenai hubungan yang mereka jalin. Hubungan yang sangat tidak wajar dan ditentang Tuhan. Tapi tahu apakah mereka tentang dosa? Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kasih sayang mereka.

"Aku ingin kemari selagi aku bisa." ujar Light tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya L tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Light hanya tersenyum tipis, seperti berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Tapi bagi L yang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang emosi Light yang sering berubah 180 derajat, L hanya diam.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, bagaimana?" tanya Light.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan saya," ujar L dan tatapan mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu. "Apa maksudmu, Light-kun?"

Tapi Light tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan L dan hanya menggengam tangan L lembut. Kesedihan tampak terlihat di wajahnya. Entah kegundahan apa yang membuat sosok Yagami Light kehilangan arah seperti ini.

L tetap diam dan langsung memeluk Light, membagi kehangatan untuk Light. L berusaha menenangkan Light, meski usahanya tidak sebaik yang dia bisa.

"Meski kau berkata seperti itu, tapi saya tidak akan melepaskanmu." gumam L pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Light.

"Iya. Saya akan menjagamu."

"Terima kasih."

Light segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan L dan berjalan meninggalkannya. L berusaha mengejarnya. Dan untung saja terkejar.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi, Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Ah...Aku ada urusan sebentar." jawab Light.

"Baiklah."

L membiarkan Light pergi dari hadapannya. Mata hitam L tidak lepas dari sosok Light yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya. Entah apa yang L rasakan, seolah ada kegalauan yang menimpanya. Semakin jauh sosok Light, perasaan L takut kehilangan Light semakin besar.

'Mungkin saja saya terlalu berlebihan.' batin L.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Ah, sangat tidak wajar. Biasanya L selalu mendengar suara Light, melihat sosoknya. Tiada hari tanpa bertemu dengan Light, dan sekarang semuanya berbanding terbalik.

Light tidak pernah lagi menemui L, baik ke mansionnya, kampus atau cafe. Seakan-akan sosok Light sudah lenyap ditelan bumi. Keberadaan Light juga tidak terasa.

"Kemana Light-kun?" gumam L.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Tok, tok, tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. L sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang dan menyuruhnya masuk. Tampak sosok bapak-bapak berusia sekitar 50 tahun lebih yang menghampiri L.

"Ada apa, Watari?" tanya L datar.

"Ada surat undangan untukmu, L." jawab Watari.

"Surat undangan?"

"Iya. Silahkan kau baca." Watari memberikan surat itu pada L dan meninggalkan L sendiri di ruangannya.

L masih menggengam surat itu. Surat yang terkesan rapi dan cukup formal. L membuka bungkusan yang ada menyelimuti surat itu dan membacanya. Mata hitamnya langsung membesar, dia syok.

"Me...menikah?" gumam L kaget.

Iya. Surat itu adalah surat undangan pernikahan. Bukan pernikahan untuk L, tapi pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan untuk Light. Light akan menikah dan dengan seorang wanita tentunya.

Tangan L bergetar hebat, terlihat kecemburuan di mata hitamnya. Menikah? Light akan menikah dan bukan dengannya? Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan menikah. Baik semua orang atau Tuhan tidak akan menyetujuinya.

"Li...Light-kun akan menikah..." gumam L.

Hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik melihat surat itu. Dan kenapa harus surat itu yang datang sebagai kabar mengenai Light? Bukan inilah yang L inginkan. Tangannya langsung membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah dan dia segera pergi ke toilet. Dia membanting pintu itu dengan keras dan hanya terdiam disana.

"Apakah ada yang salah hingga Light-kun meninggalkan saya?" tanya L dan tentu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain tampak sosok Light sedang berdiam diri di balkon sebuah apartemen. Mata coklatnya hanya menatap sayu langit yang menunjukkan cahaya kemerahannya. Matahari akan segera terbenam, begitu pula dengan kebahagiaannya yang ikut terbenam.

"Light!" terdengar suara manja seorang wanita yang segera menghampiri Light. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung menggengam tangan Light dengan kencang. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Misa." ujar Light.

"Langit terlihat indah hari ini ya?"

"Iya."

Misa hanya tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Light makin erat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah," ujar Misa tiba-tiba. "Aku senang orangtuamu yang merencanakan semuanya."

Light hanya tersenyum tipis dan palsu tentunya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Light itu sudah kehilangan jiwanya, menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai lebih buruk dari kehilangan orang yang kau cintai.

"Orangtuamu sudah mengirim undangan ke semua teman-temanmu." ujar Misa lagi.

"Oh begitu..." gumam Light.

"Hanya tinggal menghitung hari kau jadi milikku, Light."

Light hanya diam, setelah ucapan Misa itu yang ada hanyalah keheningan semata. Langit yang tadi menampakkan cahaya kemerahan sekarang berubah menjadi gelap. Malam telah tiba dan akan menjadi percepatan hari yang tidak ingin Light hadapi, hari pernikahannya dengan Misa.

'Aku belum menemui L selama ini,' batin Light. 'Apa L mengetahui soal ini?'

* * *

Tampaknya waktu berjalan dengan cepat hingga tibalah harinya, hari pernikahan itu. Semua tampak sibuk mempersiapkan gaun pengantin wanita dan jas pengantin pria. Para tamu undangan juga banyak yang sudah datang. Tampak tiga pemuda yang berjalan bersama dan melihat sekeliling.

Gedung pernikahan yang cukup mewah dan berkelas. Seperti merasakan perpaduan Jepang kuno dan modern. Nuansa yang cukup manis.

"Tidak kusangka Light akan menikah." ujar pemuda berambut pirang sebahu.

"Hmm..." hanya tanggapan kecil yang diberikan pemuda berambut merah yang berada di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tangannya terlalu sibuk dengan PSP yang dia bawa.

"Tapi pernikahan ini termasuk tiba-tiba juga ya?" gumam pemuda berambut putih.

"Maksudnya?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

"Setahu saya bukannya Light ada hubungan khusus dengan L."

"Wah, iya juga ya." tambah pemuda berambut merah.

"Ternyata kau menyimak pembicaraan juga, Matt." ujar pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja, Mello." ujar Matt yang masih melanjutkan main PSP-nya.

"Near, menurutmu ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Mello pada pemuda berambut putih, Near.

"Menurut saya seperti itu," jawab Near. "Tapi kalau itu memang keputusan Light sendiri saya rasa tidak ada masalah."

"Menikah ya?" gumam Matt. "Light bukan orang yang suka terburu-buru seperti itu kan?"

Ucapan Matt hanya mendapat anggukan dari Mello dan Near, tanda mereka menyetujui hal itu. Mello segera membuka surat undangan pernikahan yang dibawanya. Dia melihat beberapa nama yang tertulis sebagai tamu spesial, dan nama L tertera disana.

"Ternyata L juga diundang." ujar Mello sambil menunjukkan surat undangan itu pada kedua temannya.

"Iya juga ya." gumam Matt.

"Tapi dimana L?" tanya Near.

"Itu dia!" seru Mello. "Dimana L?"

.

.

.

Di ruangannya yang gelap L hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesibukan yang entah apa. L hanya terdiam, tapi sesekali dia kesal dan memukul sesuatu yang bisa dipukulnya. Entah berapa banyak benda yang tidak bersalah harus mnjadi korban kekesalan L? Ruangannya terlalu berantakan saat ini.

"L..." panggil Watari dan L segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya L.

"Bukannya aku mau ikut campur, tapi hari ini adalah hari pernihakan di surat itu kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan!"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat keadaan?"

L hanya terdiam dan dia berfikir, ada benarnya juga ucapan Watari. L hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tolong antar saya." ujar L.

* * *

Upacara pernikahan Light dan Misa sudah dimulai, Light telah berdiri di hadapan Pendeta dan sedang menunggu kehadiran Misa. Semua tamu menunggu datangnya Misa. Tapi semakin lama Light semakin merasa bersalah. Dia ingin menemui L dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi apakah bisa?

"Ah...Itu pengantin wanitanya." ujar salah satu tamu undangan. Dan benar sosok Misa telah tiba, dia memakai gaun putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Semua tamu menganggap Misa sangat cantik hari ini dan cocok bersanding dengan Light. Tapi tentu bukan inilah yang Light inginkan.

"Baiklah. Upacara pernikahan akan saya mulai," ujar sang Pendeta. Suasana langsung hening sejenak. "Apakah kau Amane Misa, menerima Yagami Light sebagai suamimu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." jawab Misa langsung.

"Apakah kau Yagami Light, menerima Amane Misa sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?"

Light hanya diam, tidak dihiraukannya ucapan sang pendeta. Light segera menatap Misa dalam diam dan langsung memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa Light?" tanya Misa bingung.

Light ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seolah-olah ada yang menghambatnya. Kata-katanya tersendak dan tidak bisa keluar. Light langsung melepas tangannya dari bahu Misa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Light pelan.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya sang Pendeta.

"Iya. Aku bersedia." ujar Light langsung.

Sudah cukup. Semua akal sehatnya sudah hilang, diri Yagami Light yang mempunyai 1001 cara untuk menghindari masalah berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya sekarang. Terlalu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Light-kun?" gumam seseorang. Suaranya terdengar dan membuat semua orang segera menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam, memakai baju putih dan celana jeans.

"L..." gumam Light.

"Ternyata benar, kau sudah menikah."

"L, dengar dulu!"

Semua orang menjadi bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. L baru saja tiba dan segera mengejutkan yang lain. Meski yang lain bingung tapi Light sudah tahu maksud L, dan pikiran terburuknya terjadi hari ini. L menyaksikan dirinya mengikat janji suci dengan orang lain.

"Tampaknya tidak ada yang perlu saya dengar lagi, Light-kun." ujar L dingin.

"L, kumohon..." pinta Light. Light langsung berlari ke arah L, tidak dihiraukannya kehadiran para tamu, Misa dan yang lainnya. Semuanya dilewati Light begitu saja, yang Light lihat hanyalah L seorang.

Light langsung saja memeluk tubuh L itu, membenamkan kepalanya di dada L. Terdengar sedikit, ya sangat sedikit isakan tangis dari Light. Beginikah sikap Light untuk berusaha membuat L mengerti? Haruskah dengan tangisan seperti itu?

L hanya mengelus pelan rambut coklat Light dan membalas pelukan Light. Sama seperti Light, L tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berada disana. Tatapan yang tidak ramah dan semacamnya sudah biasa dia terima. Dia hanya tidak ingin Light menderita.

"Light-kun..." gumam L lirih.

"Dengarkan aku L, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintai Misa, tolong mengertilah." ujar Light pelan sekali, hanya saja L mampu mendengar suara Light itu.

L hanya memeluk Light, lama sekali. Entah seperti apa tatapan mata orang-orang, tapi L tidak peduli. Toh, mereka juga tidak akan peduli.

"Light-kun, saya akan melepaskanmu dari penderitaanmu selama ini." gumam L pelan, sangat pelan. Light memandang L dalam diam, dia tidak mengetahui apa yang L pikirkan.

L hanya terdiam saja, dia segera mengambil pisau yang dia sembunyikan di balik saku celananya dan langsung menusuk tepat ke arah jantung Light. Mata coklat Light langsung terbelalak lebar.

"L..." gumam Light.

"Saya akan melepaskanmu, Light-kun. Kau akan bebas dan menjadi milikku satu-satunya." ujar L tenang.

Darah mengalir deras dari jantung Light. L tetap memeluk Light meski tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Semua orang yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya diam membisu, mereka heran dan kaget sekaligus prihatin.

"Aku...tetap mencintaimu, L." gumam Light pelan.

"Saya juga." ujar L. Dan tanpa terasa nafas Light sudah tidak terasa lagi, ya Light sudah tiada. L hanya memandang sosok Light yang sudak tidak bernyawa dalam pelukannya.

"Light!" jerit Misa dan dia langsung menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?" tanya Pendeta itu sambil mendekati L.

"Saya melakukan yang seharusnya." jawab L tenang dan langsung menutup mata coklat Light perlahan.

"Hal yang seharusnya?"

"Saya mencintainya, dan saya membunuhnya karena saya mencintainya."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Sang Pendeta langsung kaget mendengar ucapan L. Mello, Matt, Near langsung menghampiri L. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat L dan Light yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"L..." panggil Mello.

"Mello, Matt dan Near kalian lihat?" gumam L pelan. Mereka bertiga hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan L. Semuanya tetap terdiam, suasananya terasa hening dan hanya kegalauan masing-masing yang menjadi teman mereka.

"Aku membunuhnya karena aku mencintainya." gumam L lagi. L memandang wajah Light dalam diam, dia mengelus pipi Light dengan lembut dan menyentuh bibir dingin Light. L langsung saja mencium bibir Light itu, meski Light sudah tidak bisa merasakannya.

Semua orang heran dan kaget dengan tindakan L itu. Tentu perbuatan seperti itu jarang sekali terlihat dan L melakukannya di hadapan banyak orang yang akan menyindir perbuatan itu.

"Saya hanya ingin Light-kun bahagia," gumam L. "Apa kalian tahu Light-kun selalu menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri? Tidak pernah sekalipun dia bercerita pada orang lain."

Suasana tetap hening, tidak ada yang ingin memotong ucapan L. Meski ada atau mungkin sebagian besar diantara mereka sangat menentang perbuatan L itu, tapi tetap mereka hanya diam.

"Bahkan dia tidak mau cerita pada saya, yang bisa saya lakukan untuknya adalah berusaha membahagiakannya." lanjut L lagi.

"Tapi...perbuatanmu itu salah." ujar sang Pendeta itu.

"Saya tidak peduli. Asal Light-kun bisa bahagia itu sudah cukup."

L membaringkan tubuh Light yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Ditatapnya baik-baik sosok itu, entah kenapa ada rasa sedih dan lega bercampur menjadi satu. L kembali membelai lembut rambut coklat Light.

"Dimanapun kamu, Light-kun. Saya akan menyusulmu." gumam L seraya menusukkan pisau tadi tepat dijantungnya sendiri. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya langsung kaget, beberapa diantara mereka menjerit karena melihat hal seperti itu dari dekat.

Badan L jatuh menimpa badan Light. Sebelum dia akan benar-benar menyusul Light, L menatap Light sambil berbisik pelan.

"Light-kun, aku akan menjagamu dari awal hingga akhir." gumam L.

Dan pada akhirnya L menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kedua pasangan sejoli itu sama-sama sudah tidak berada di dunia ini. Sungguh perbuatan mereka itu adalah dosa yang sangat besar, Tuhan tidak akan menerima mereka di surga.

Tapi tahu apa mereka berdua tentang dosa, karena dari awal hubungan mereka terjalin mereka sudah berdosa. Saling membagi suka dan duka bersama walau itu adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"Mereka berdua tidak akan diterima di sisi Tuhan," ujar sang Pendeta itu. "Mereka menodai tempat suci dan di hari yang suci. Dosa mereka sudah banyak."

Mello yang mendengar ucapan sang Pendeta itu hanya berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan sejoli itu. Tangannya langsung menutup kedua mata L yang tadi terbuka dan mengeluarkan _rosario_ milikknya dan berdoa.

"Mello..." gumam Matt.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka seperti ini." ujar Mello yang telah selesai berdoa.

"Kau benar juga, Mello." tambah Near. Near segera berjalan mendekati Mello begitu juga dengan Matt. Mereka berdua hanya berdoa sebentar untuk kepergian pasangan itu.

"Bapa, menurutku meski mereka berdosa tapi pada akhirnya biarlah Tuhan yang memutuskannya." ujar Mello tiba-tiba.

"Mereka pasti akan menjalaninya bersama-sama, suka dan duka." gumam Matt.

"Karena mereka berdua yakin, cinta mereka hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh Tuhan." tambah Near.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga tetap tidak bergeming. Bahkan sang Pendeta tidak bisa berkata banyak. Mello membisikkan sesuatu pada Matt dan Near lalu mereka bertiga membawa tubuh Light juga L.

"Mau kalian apakan mereka?" tanya Pendeta itu.

"Kami akan mengurus pemakaman mereka berdua," jawab Mello. "Setidaknya kami akan menyatukan mereka di tanah yang sama."

"Kami mohon pamit." ujar Matt dan Near bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua juga Mello segera meninggalkan gedung itu sambil membawa tubuh Light dan L. Mereka melihat limousine milik L dan mereka segera kesana.

"Watari." panggil Mello.

"Ah, Tuan L sudah..." gumam Watari yang melihat sosok L yang dibawa oleh Matt.

"Iya. Dia sudah pergi." ujar Matt.

"Saya tahu Tuan L akan seperti ini, saya tidak heran."

"Kita segera urus pemakaman mereka." ujar Near.

* * *

Watari membawa Mello, Matt dan Near menuju mansion L. Mereka berempat mengurus jenasah Light dan L, dimandikan, dirapikan bajunya dan semuanya. Setelah selesai mereka segera pergi ke sebuah pemakaman yang luas seperti di padang rumput.

Banyak orang yang kembali ke tanah disana, nisan-nisan bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang akan menghadap Tuhan. Angin sore itu terasa dingin. Mereka berempat langsung menguburkan keduanya. Baik di dunia nyata ataupun di dalam dunia sana mereka pasti bersama dan tentu jenasah mereka juga dikuburkan dan terletak saling bersebelahan.

"Meski kalian berdosa, tapi biarkan Tuhan yang mmutuskannya." gumam Mello dan dia langsung berdoa. Matt, Near dan Watari juga ikut berdoa untuk kedua pasangan itu.

"Selamat jalan, kalian berdua." ujar Matt pelan. "Kemanapun kalian pergi kelak kalian akan bersama dan kalian tahu arti pilihan kalian itu."

Suasana langsung hening, entah apa yang mereka berempat rasakan. Prihatin, kecewa, sedih? Yang pasti mereka telah melakukan yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih kalian telah mengurus Tuan L juga Yagami-san." ujar Watari.

"Sama-sama." ujar ketiganya bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berempa berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu, meninggalkan Light dan L disana. Mereka berdua akan bersama dan tidak bisa dipisahkan di dunia sana, hanya Tuhan-lah yang akan mengatur hal itu.

"Selamat jalan kawan." ujar ketiganya dan mereka benar-benar pergi dari pemakaman itu.

Yang akan menemani pasangan itu hanyalah dinginnya malam dan hangatnya cinta dari orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Hanya karena cintalah mereka bersama dan karena cintalah mereka harus berakhir seperti ini.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fic buat Toph-san.

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak membingungkan.

Aku terinspirasi dari buku yang baru kubaca, tentu dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda.

Mohon review dari teman-teman dan jangan ada flame.

hehe...^^


End file.
